Fairy
This article is about the recurring race. For the spell from ''The Adventure of Link, see Fairy Spell.'' Fairies are a recurring race in the [[The Legend of Zelda series| Legend of Zelda series]]. These generally small, winged creatures hold magical powers that usually aid Link in some way. They are seen in nearly every game and are apparently friendly with every race that is not allied with Ganon and his hordes. Out of every Fairy so far in the series, Tael and Leaf are the only known males. In most games, Link can capture health-restoring Fairies in bottles. Link can either use the Fairy to heal him at any time or wait until he loses all of his hearts, at which point the bottled Fairy will automatically revive him. Biology Fairies are often depicted as young women with wings and, sometimes, a wand. Another common depiction is a small orb of light with transparent, insect-like wings. They appear in a large variety of sizes, from human-sized Great Fairies to those small enough to fit in the palm of Link's hand. Many Fairies are able to produce their own light, or even change their color. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Great Fairies are able to be shattered into many smaller Fairies known as Stray Fairies, though they do not do this of their own power. If Link reunites all of a Great Fairy's Stray Fairies, its body and its powers are restored. In the ''Majora's Mask'' manga, Link states that Tatl, and Fairies in general, lack blood or tears. This, is contradicted by the appearance of Great Fairy's Tears in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It is possible that only Great Fairies can produce tears, hence their rarity and potent magical properties. Also the description of the item seems to imply that it is actually sacred water that contains the prayers of the Great Fairy, not actual tears. In the ''The Minish Cap'' manga, the Great Mayfly Fairy is the first Fairy to be given a lifespan. In her appearance, it is said that her lifespan is short, and that she had only just grown her wings a week beforehand. After she has finished singing her song, she will pass away. Culture It seems that Fairies are a species that has evolved beyond any formal government. The closest thing resembling leaders are Great Fairies and the Fairy Queen, who seem to be superior to other Fairies and more spectacular in appearance. Great Fairies also have other abilities in addition to the healing powers of lesser Fairies: they can grant Link new or upgraded items, and provide him with powerful spells. Fairy Companions In certain games, Link has a Fairy companion who accompanies him for the duration of the game. These often give Link hints as to his next destination or reveal the weaknesses of enemies. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Fairies can be found randomly from defeated enemies. They cannot be captured, but they restore some of Link's health. There are also several ponds that house fairies, which, if found, restore all of Link's health. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Fairies appear in the Overworld and in some dungeons and caves. They restore all of Link's health when touched. Additionally, a spell allows Link to temporarily transform into a Fairy. It lasts for as long as Link remains on the screen that it was cast. As a Fairy, Link can fly around the screen, allowing him to cross large chasms or ascend high cliffs that would be otherwise inaccessible. He also has the ability to fly through locked doors that would normally require a key. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Fairies (called Faeries in-game) grant Link seven hearts upon contact. If Link has an empty Bottle, Fairies can be captured and stored in one using the Bug-Catching Net, and will automatically revive Link with seven hearts if he dies. Fairies will occasionally be released by a defeated enemy, will come out of certain trees when rammed with the Pegasus Boots, will appear when Magic Powder is sprinkled on an Anti-Fairy, and can be found in Fairy Fountains throughout Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Fairies can be obtained from defeated enemies, pots, and always from a defeated mini-boss. They cannot be captured. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time It is first revealed in Ocarina of Time that certain Fairies are the companions and protectors of the Kokiri, each Kokiri having his or her own Fairy guardian. Link, who is ridiculed for being "The Boy without a Fairy", is finally assigned Navi, who helps keep him on track by reminding him where to go. She also allows him to Z-target objects, people, and enemies, provides tactical information about the latter, and even sometimes provides hints for solving puzzles. As in previous games, health-restoring Fairies are also present, often flying out of broken pots near the lairs of dungeon bosses. They can be captured in an empty bottle and will revive Link in the event that he loses all of his hearts. Butterflies will fly toward a nearby Deku Stick Link is holding, and if lured away far enough, will transform into a Fairy. Additionally, playing "Zelda's Lullaby", "Epona's Song", the "Sun's Song", or the "Song of Time" at a Gossip Stone will cause a Fairy to appear. Rare Big Fairies can also be found. In certain areas, Navi will turn green, indicating something special. If Link plays the "Song of Storms" or sometimes the "Sun's Song" at these spots, a Big Fairy will appear. One will also appear if Link plays the "Song of Storms" at a Gossip Stone. Big Fairies completely restore Link's Magic Meter as well as eight hearts. They are larger than regular Fairies, have no visible wings, and cannot be bottled like normal healing Fairies. Also, found within the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods are small, glowing orb trails that zip around, apparently aimlessly. These may not be related to the Fairy community at all, as they appear merely decorative, or perhaps akin to Forest Fireflies. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Navi is replaced by Tatl, a new Fairy who reluctantly helps Link on his quest. After being separated from her brother, Tael, and their friend, Skull Kid, Tatl agrees to accompany Link until she is reunited with Tael. Stray Fairies have a significant presence in this game, appearing as scattered fragments of Great Fairies, which Link can collect and return to their respective Fountains for rewards. Healing Fairies and Big Fairies are also present. Healing Fairies can be found in various places, including outside boss chambers and near almost every Owl Statue in the game. They can also be bought at the Trading Post, and will appear when Link by plays the Song of Healing in front of a Gossip Stone. As in Ocarina of Time, if a Butterfly is lured away with a Deku Stick, it will turn into a healing Fairy. Big Fairies like those seen in Ocarina of Time--although now restoring 18 Hearts and bearing wings--will again appear when the "Song of Storms" is played in front of a Gossip Stone. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Great Fairies can be found throughout the game in caves and alcoves. Healing Fairies, which notably cannot be captured, can be found by defeating enemies, digging, or cutting grass. Furthermore, each mini-boss leaves behind a Fairy upon defeat. Magic Potions serve the same purpose as captured Fairies in other games, restoring all of Link's health if he runs out of hearts. A group of characters called the Hide 'N' Seek Fairies also appear in Oracle of Ages. They look similar to the stray fairies found in Majora's Mask, and are part of a mini-game needed to find the Wing Dungeon. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Fairies appear randomly after defeating enemies or cutting grass. They resemble the Stray Fairies from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Fairies from The Wind Waker share the same function as healing Fairies from previous games, restoring health upon contact or release from a bottle. These Fairies return to a decidedly humanoid appearance. At one point, Link's Grandma becomes fearful that she has lost both of her grandchildren to the point of being very sick, prompting Link to release a Fairy near her to cure her. She then gives Link a bottle of Elixir Soup as thanks for helping her. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Force Fairies act much the same as healing Fairies. If Link loses all health, they appear from the Four Sword and heal him. They can be obtained randomly throughout the stages, and are awarded at the end of each stage based on how many Force Gems Link has collected. Link can hold a maximum of 99 Force Fairies. After being rescued, the Six Maidens seemingly fly in the shape of a Fairy as they guide the four Links to their next location. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Three Great Fairies as well as traditional healing Fairies appear. The latter can be caught in empty bottles and will restore Link's hearts should they be depleted. When a Spark is defeated, it always leaves behind a Fairy. Link can also use Orange Picolyte to briefly increase the amount of Fairies he encounters. Tingle frequently states that he wishes to become a Fairy. He believes that by fusing Kinstones, he will eventually become one. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Fairies are found throughout Hyrule, and are commonly released from breaking jars, especially preceding a boss battle. If Link touches a Fairy when his Heart Containers are full, he will not cause it to disappear, making the capturing process much easier than in previous titles. However, touching one when Link is not at full health will cause it to automatically restore eight hearts. As with many other games, a bottled Fairy will revive Link when his heart containers run out, restoring eight hearts. For every ten floors of the Cave of Ordeals Link completes, the Great Fairy will release Fairies to one of the Light Spirits' springs (in the same order that Link emancipated them from Twilight). These will sometimes land on Link's head or sword if he does nothing for a period of time. Fairies found in the game are exclusively pink in color with the exception of the Wii version of the game, where an unnamed blue Fairy is used as an on-screen cursor. Notably, another Fairy aids Link, albeit much less obviously. While never seen, the Fairy of Winds inhabits the Gale Boomerang. She mentions her presence when Link acquires the item, and claims to be the source of its power. She never speaks nor is referred to again. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass , from left to right: Neri, Ciela, and Leaf]] Link is paired with a Fairy named Ciela, who was rescued by Oshus. Two others—a blue Fairy, Neri, and a red Fairy, Leaf—later join Link, though Ciela continues to play the largest role. Once Link has collected the proper amount of Spirit Gems for a particular Fairy, that Fairy becomes "equippable", giving Link a different skill depending on which Fairy is equipped. The effects of the three Fairies are: wreathing Link's sword in flame (Leaf); enhanced defense and a stunning shield attack (Neri); and the ability to shoot Sword Beams (Ciela). Leaf, Neri, and Ciela are the Spirits of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, respectively. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Link encounters one fairy during this game called the Spirit of Healing. This Fairy first appears when Link learns the "Song of Healing", which Link can play in dungeons to summon the Spirit of Healing, which restores his health. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Fairies can be found in specific locations inside dungeons and various other locations or can be created by pouring Glittering Spores on a Heart. They restore six hearts when used. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl For one of Link's taunts, he brings out a blue fairy like those of Twilight Princess, which flies around him. In The Subspace Emissary, what is presumably the same Fairy is with him when he draws the Master Sword. There is a sticker of a Fairy in a bottle from Twilight Princess as well. This sticker grants a +7 bonus to tail attacks. It can only be used by Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer, and Yoshi. Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Tingle has a sort of Fairy companion of his own named Pinkle. She contacts him via the computer console in his house, teaching him about the game and helping him to Save. Pinkle's mother is the Grand Fairy. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' manga by Shotaro Ishinomori Link's Fairy companion, Epheremelda, joins Link on his quest after he enters the Dark World, where he saves her from a group of monsters. She is humanoid in appearance, although she has a pair of antennae. She seems to have a one-sided romantic interest in Link. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' manga Fairies appear in the manga for Ocarina of Time just as they do in-game, except the manga offers an explanation as to how they are created. It is shown that they are birthed by the Great Deku Tree during a yearly ritual, during which the Fairies become companions for new Kokiri. ''The Legend of Zelda'' comics A Fairy called Miff accompanies Link and Zelda on their journeys. Miff is shown to be compassionate, saving the life of Rus, a resident of the town of Water Town of Saria. ''The Legend of Zelda'' animated series Spryte, a humanoid Fairy with a pink dress and short, blond hair, lives at the castle and attempts to help Link and Princess Zelda. This typically results in comical situations, as Spryte, like Epheremelda, has a one-sided crush on Link, while Zelda rebuffs the hero's advances. es:Hadas ja:妖精 Category:Fairies Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda races Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link items Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link races Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword races Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland races